We're in this together
by LittleRavenclaw
Summary: Une alliance se forme entre deux ennemis lorsque Hermione commence à voir des apparitions inexpliquées qui pourraient menacer Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

La première fois qu'Hermione Granger vit Bellatrix Lestrange dans la salle de classe de son cours d'Histoire de la magie, son cœur sembla exploser comme des éclats d'obus dans sa poitrine. Les pieds de la chaise raclant le sol et l'adrénaline crépitant dans ses veines, elle put à peine sortir sa baguette magique que la vision s'était évanouie.  
Hermione regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle mais le professeur Binns continuait de réciter monotonement son cours tandis qu'un septième année lui jeta un coup d'oeil prudent. Hermione était désormais habitué à ces regards. Ils étaient toujours emplit de méfiance, d'incertitude, de craintes, ceux où elle savait que la personne était sur le point de poser des questions douloureuses ou encore des regards pleins de confiance. Tout cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Tous ces jugements avaient fait surface moins d'un an auparavant quand les journeaux et les livres avaient raconté tous les exploits que Harry, Ron et elle avaient fait, ceux qu'ils auraient pu faire et ceux qu'ils ne feraient jamais.  
Cependant, ce à quoi Hermione ne pourrait jamais s'habituer était l'apparatition soudaine d'une femme qu'elle avait vu mourir six mois plus tôt.  
Peut-être que Ron avait raison et que retourner à Poudlard était une mauvaise idée après tout. Peut-être que Harry avait eu tort de dire qu'ils devaient continuer de vivre leurs vies normalement et qu'elle avait prit la décision de retourner à l'école un peu trop rapidement. Voir Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas quelque chose qui s'était passé dans un bon état d'esprit.  
Hermione eu du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là. Et quand finalement elle le fit, elle souhaita qu'elle soit encore éveillé.  
Après ça, elle écouta discrètement les conversations dans les couloirs espérant entendre quelqu'un parler d'un nouveau fantôme ou un élève se vanter d'avoir fait une blague d'Halloween. Mais il n'y avait rien de tel alors elle se dit simplement qu'ils avaient gardé ça secret. Elle se dit qu'elle avait du s'endormir pendant une seconde. Elle se dit beaucoup de choses.

_Mais ça..._  
Hermione fixa le lapin qui sautillait dans les couloirs. Il semblait que l'animal d'un élève -bien que ce soit contre les règles de Poudlard- s'était échappé. Mais les griffes acérées et les dents pointues qui lui donnaient un air menacent semblait raconter une toute autre histoire. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un charme ou d'une métamorphose mais aucun des sorts qu'elle lançait contre lui ne fonctionnait.  
Elle le suivit tout en restant en retrait, ne voulant pas s'approcher trop près de cette bête qui avait beaucoup trop de choses pointues à son goût, qui grognait sans arrêt et qui en plus résistait à ses sorts. Elle réfléchit rapidement à un moyens de contacter la directrice ou un professeur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où une poignée d'étudiants prenaient leur temps pour rejoindre leur salle de classe.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire de rester calme et d'entrer dans la salle la plus proche mais les mots se figèrent dans sa gorge. Aucun élève ne semblait surprit ou appeuré. Un groupe de deuxième ou troisième année riaient tranquillement et deux filles plus âgées semblaient complètement inconscientes que l'animal enragé fonçait droit sur elles. On pouvait entendre ses griffes grattant le sol de pierre lorsqu'il sauta, babine retroussée montrant l'éclat de ses dents.  
Elle sortit sa baguette, des dizaines de sorts différents lui venant à l'esprit.  
**- Attention !** cria t-elle à la jeune élève.  
Mais elle ne réagit pas assez vite et l'animal avait sauté sur sa jambe avant même qu'elle se déplace.  
Hermione se précipita vers elle mais à mi-chemin elle comprit que la jeune fille reculait devant elle et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se débarrasser de la bête qui enfonçait ses dents dans sa jambe. Hermione sentit les battements rapides de son cœur en voyant ses yeux terrifiés. La fille la regardait aussi, les mains levés devant elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle n'avait pas... vu ou sentit ce qu'Hermione voyait très clairement.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la jambe transpersé par l'animal. Mais il n'y avait pas d'animal, pas de sang. Il n'y avait rien du tout.  
**- Je...**  
Sa bouche était sèche et les mots étaient confus dans sa tête.  
**- Je pensais que... Hmm... Ce sont les chaussettes de Poudlard ?**  
**- Oui...** répondit la fille interloquée tandis que son amie lui tirait le bras pour partir le plus rapidement possible.  
- **Oh. Très bien**, dit Hermione en hochant la tête. **C'est... C'est très bien.  
- D'accord.  
- Très bien.**  
Hermione se retourna en évitant soigneusement le regards des autres élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés pour observer le spectacle.  
Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcière quand elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et qu'elle voyait flou ce qui était sûrement du au fait que le cœur ne devrait pas battre aussi vite.  
Dormir. Elle avait besoin de dormir.

Dean regardait l'assiette de Luna qui arrangeait sa nourriture dans un certain ordre pour une raison que seule Luna connaissait. Ginny posa un regard inquiet sur Hermione qui semblait s'intéresser de très près au pichet de jus de citrouille posé devant elle.  
**- Hermione ?**  
Elle haussa les épaules et se racla la gorge.  
- **J'ai juste cru que cette fille portait des chaussettes qui étaient contre le code de l'uniforme de l'école. C'est tout, d'accord ? Tu sais à quel point les rumeurs se répandent vite.**  
Ginny la fixa pendant un moment avant de reporter son attention sur son déjeuner.  
**- Je sais. Surtout avec les premiers années.  
- Comme si ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Comme étudier par exemple. Toute l'attention est sur Poudlard maintenant. Après mai... et bien beaucoup de personnes pensaient que l'école n'allait pas ré-ouvrir alors maintenant ils veulent savoir comment on gère la situation.**  
**- Oui, oui, McGonagall est ton héros pour s'être opposée à...** commença Lavande.  
**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça**, murmura Hermione qui souhaita -non pour la première fois- que le monde de la mode chez les sorciers n'exigeait pas d'ASPIC en Métamorphoses et Enchantements.  
McGonagall avait passé plusieurs mois à se battre pour la réouverture de Poudlard. Cependant, peu d'élèves étaient revenu cette année. Mais la majorité d'entre eux étaient de retour comme si ils se battaient pour leur droit d'être là et non pas seulement pour l'éducation. Ils étaient sortit du Poudlard Express une expression de défi sur le visage, comme si ils étaient prêt à combattre. Et Hermione appréciait ça. Ça n'avait pas été une surprise de voir que la plupart des élèves étaient désormais des Gryffondor bien que les premiers années étaient très peu nombreux.  
La plus grande surprise avait sans aucun doute été le retour de Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle et Blaise Zabini qui avaient été accueillit par des murmures et la colère qui unissait les élèves. Hermione avait lu dans la presse les conditions de leur liberté qui comprenait des travaux d'intérêt généraux, l'obligation de terminer leurs études, des entretiens hebdomadaires. Elle avait aussi entendu dans les couloirs qu'ils suivaient des cours d'Etude des Moldus Avancés.  
C'était seulement les premières étapes pour retrouver une vie normale. Si Poudlard avait définitivement fermé ses portes après l'horreur qui s'était passé en mai, que les étudiants avaient été envoyé de force dans des écoles dont ils ne comprenaient même pas la langue et que Pré-au-Lard était tombé à l'abandon ça aurait été comme si ils n'avaient jamais gagné la guerre du tout. Et ce n'était certainement pas ce pourquoi Hermione s'était battu.  
Elle comprenait, cependant. Les élèves avaient vécu quelque chose d'horrible entre les murs qu'ils avaient autrefois appelé leur maison. La guerre avait détruit leur sentiment de sécurité et le sommeil était difficile à trouver pour tout le monde. Hermione savait que beaucoup de mauvaises choses c'étaient passé ici. Elle avait failli perdre la vie là même où elle se tenait. Mais ils avaient gagné la guerre et ces événements malheureux ne pouvaient pas leur reprendre ça.  
Ça avait été dur pour elle. Elle avait refusé de manger dans le Grande Salle pendant tout un mois. Et même encore elle ne pouvait pas aller dans certains endroits du château sans que les souvenirs remontent. Parfois quand elle était seule dans le couloir, elle pouvait sentir le sol trembler sous ses pieds, le cliquetis des statues qui prennent vie, les explosions et les cris. Une fois, elle aurait juré avoir vu Fred lui sourire et Tonks et Lupin main dans la main.  
Mais Hermione savait depuis sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie que l'ennemi pouvait trouver un moyen de pénétrer les portes du château. Elle avait lutté bien avant que Voldemort meurt à peine un peu plus loin de là où elle était assise. La guerre avait duré des mois mais pendant sept ans elle avait été en face d'elle, Harry et Ron peu importe où ils étaient.  
**- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont mit la table dans une sorte de musée**, déclara Dean en sortant Hermione de sa torpeur.  
Elle regarda l'endroit où le combat final s'était déroulé, silencieuse.  
**- Ils auraient dû la brûler.**

Hermione souria à un cinquième année avant de continuer sa route dans le long corridor ne s'arrêtant qu'un instant pour dévérouiller une porte. Certains dortoirs étaient toujours hors d'usage et les élèves les plus âgés avaient désormais leur propre chambre. Elle avait poussé les deux lits d'appoints contre le mur et n'étant pas une personne qui avait acquis beaucoup de choses au fil des années, seules deux bibliothèques prenaient l'espace qu'il restait.  
La chambre avait l'air triste mais il était beaucoup plus simple pour Hermione d'étudier dans cette pièce. Et surtout elle n'avait pas à cacher ce qu'elle étudiait.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils en sortant les livres de son sac. Elle était trop paranoïaque pour prendre des livres qui traitait uniquement du sujet qui l'intéressait et avait dû se contenter de ceux qui ne comportaient qu'un chapitre ou deux. Peu importe la relation qu'elle avait construite avec la bibliothécaire, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait passé inaperçu si elle s'intéressait de trop près aux illusions.  
C'était une femme intelligente. Peu importe ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, elle allait le découvrir et gérer ça seule. Demander de l'aide sur ces choses imaginaires qu'elle voyait ne la mènerait nul part ou alors dans un endroit où elle ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver.  
Hermione s'effondra sur son lit en se frottant les tempes tandis que Pattenrond miaulait à ses côtés. Il y avait sûrement une explication logique à tout ça. Il fallait juste qu'elle la trouve.

Interloquée, Hermione entra dans la salle de classe où tous les élèves chuchotaient entre eux et s'asseya à côté de Ginny en faisant glisser son livre d'Enchantements au fond de son sac.  
**- Il y a un test ?**  
Ginny secoua la tête, plongeant sa plume dans l'encrier.  
**- Malefoy et un septième année se sont battus.  
- Oh.  
- Personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé mais il y a eu du sang. Evidemment le septième année a eu plus de mal que Malefoy. Tout le monde espère qu'il finira à Azakaban maintenant.**  
Hermione haussa les épaules sans engagement, lissant soigneusement son parchemin. Elles avaient involontairement eu une conversation à propos de Malefoy cet été après avoir lu le journal et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Hermione ne comprenait pas comment Malefoy avait pu s'en tirer aussi facilement. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint qu'Harry avait dit que Malefoy avait baissé sa baguette dans la tour d'astronomie. Il avait été condamné à choisir entre sa vie ou la servitude. Il n'avait pas donné leurs noms quand ils s'étaient retrouvé dans le Manoir, il avait essayé d'arrêter Crabbe dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle se souvint de lui criant le nom de son défunt ami. Il était difficile d'oublier un tel moment d'humanité dans une personne qu'on avait toujours vu comme sans cœur.  
Hermione ne savait pas et se fichait de savoir qui était Drago Malefoy. Il avait été une toute petite pièce dans une grande guerre. C'était un lâche avec de nombreux préjugés et Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Mais même avec toutes ces choses Ginny était restée furieuse alors qu'Hermione essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le défendait pas mais qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre le raisonnement du Ministère. Harry était resté silencieux pendant toute la dispute. Ginny voyait chaque Mangemort comme celui qui avait tué Fred. Et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer pour ça.  
**- Je suis surprise qu'il n'ait pas sortit sa baguette et tué cet élève.  
****- Et bien, si c'était à la fin d'un cours, il n'avait probablement pas sa baguette**, murmura Hermione en tapant du pied avec impatience, attendant l'arrivée du professeur.  
**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Malefoy se voit confisqué sa baguette après chaque cours. J'ai vu McGonagall lui la prendre mercredi et vendredi après le cours de Métamorphose. Donc je pense que...**  
Hermione s'arrêta de parler en voyant une expression inquiétante dans les yeux de son amie.  
**- Intéressan**t, chuchota t-elle.  
- **Ginny, je..**., commença Hermione en se rapprochant de la rouquine. **Tu peux avoir des ennuis si tu... tu essaies de... tu sais. C'est encore un élève. McGonagall ne laissera pas ça passer.  
- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais faire quelque chose.  
- Bien. Et tu ne devrais probablement pas partager cette information non plus...  
- Pourquoi pas Hermione ?** répliqua Ginny en haussant les sourcils. **Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes tant ?**  
Hermione se pinça les lèvres en feuilletant son livre.  
**- Tu sais pourquoi. Je refuse d'être le catalyser qui va envoyer Malefoy à Sainte-Mangouste. Mangemort ou non, il a été jugé et a reçu sa peine...  
- Ce n'était pas une peine juste. Je n'ai pas une once de pitié parce que le monde le déteste ou veut le...  
- Moi non plus. Mais il y a ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, Ginny. Imagine si quelqu'un le bat à mort. Tu auras ça sur la conscience. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne**, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux sur son parchemin. **La guerre est terminée.**  
Ginny resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis murmura :  
**- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a le droit de vivre. Pourquoi ils ont le droit de vivre.**  
Hermione ne répondit pas.

**- Alors comment vont les devoirs ?**  
Hermione leva les yeux et vit Ron, un sourire béat aux lèvres comme si elle allait commencer à se plaindre de ses devoirs et lui dire qu'il avait raison depuis le début.  
Bien sûr, elle aurait pu douter de sa décision en raison de certains... certains évènements mais elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait bientôt expliquer ça logiquement. Et même si elle regrettait d'être retourner à l'école plus qu'elle n'avait jamais rien regretté, elle ne comptait pas lui avouer, surtout pas alors qu'il affichait un sourire triomphant sur son visage.  
**- Ça va très bien, Ron.  
- Tout va bien ?** demanda Harry qui jouait machinalement avec sa baguette mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur elle.  
C'était jusque là la meilleure tentative d'Harry qui essayait de paraître nonchalant quand il était évident qu'il calculait combien de choses auraient pu mal tourner depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé.  
Si les Aurors n'étaient pas encore à la recherche de certains Mangemorts, elle était sûre qu'Harry ne saurait pas quoi faire de lui même.  
**- Mieux que ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait, je suppose.  
- Comment va Ginny ?** demanda George en donnant un coup d'oeil à la pile de pommes de terre que sa mère venait de mettre dans son assiette.  
**- Bien. Mais elle est toujours triste de ne pas pouvoir quitter Poudlard le week-end.**  
George leva les yeux vers elle mais Mme Weasley parla en première.  
- **Je ne suis pas surprise. Elle nous manque, bien sûr. Surtout à Harry, je pense...**  
Harry rougit, cachant une partie de son visage comme il le pouvait derrière son verre d'eau.  
**- Mais Poudlard a toujours fonctionné de cette façon. Ils sont juste plus indulgents avec les plus âgés**, termina Molly.  
**- Je...  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy ?** Ron interrompit son frère.  
Hermione le regarda avec surprise, recrachant presque son jus de citrouille.  
**- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?  
- J'ai des contacts, Hermione**, répondit-il tandis qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel. **On sait ces choses dans le Département des Aurors.  
- Un Auror gère le cas de Malefoy**, expliqua Harry.  
- **Ils vont le virer maintenant**, dit Ron en mâchant sa viande. **Le combat est contre les règles qui lui sont imposées. Une bagarre et il est en prison. Rien qu'il ne mérite pas d'ailleurs. Si seulement j'avais été là...**  
Molly le sermonna pour parler la bouche pleine et Hermione soupira à cette mauvaise habitude qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Leur relation s'était terminée en juillet mais n'avait pas été officielle jusqu'en août et les silences gênés n'avaient disparu qu'en septembre.  
Elle aimait Ron mais les choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de lui avaient été dites sous Sonorus pendant leur brève relation. Ils avaient tous les deux essayer tant qu'ils avaient pu mais c'était toujours Ron. Ron qu'elle avait considéré comme sa famille pendant trop longtemps.  
**- Harry, on ne peut pas parler de ça**, dit Ron en se penchant vers son ami. **C'est secret.**  
Hermione qui n'écoutait plus la conversation soupira doucement et Harry fronça les sourcils en remettant ses lunettes.  
- **Il s'agit d'un supermarché. Je ne pense pas que les supermarché soient classés comme affaires top secrètes.  
- Il y avaient des raisins explosifs ?** demanda George.  
- **C'était une mission très dangereuse**, répliqua Ron en agitant sa fourchette vers son frère.  
- **Laisse moi deviner. Les Aurors n'avaient plus d'oeufs ?  
- Il y avait des réductions sur le lait ?  
- Le céleri et les bananes ont été engagé dans un combat en utilisant...  
****- ... pommes enchantées qui volaient...  
- ... les pauvres carrés de fromage n'avaient aucune...  
- ... peut-être que les filets de poissons...  
- Je vous déteste. Tous les deux**, lança Ron à Harry et George qui riaient.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, des frissons lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans l'obscurité. Elle eu la très nette impression que quelque chose était là et la regardait.  
Il y avait une lueur dans l'obscurité et Hermione donna vie aux bougies d'un coup de baguette magique et prit pour cible... Pattenrond. Elle le fixa puis scanna chaque recoin de sa chambre plusieurs fois. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'autre que son chat.  
Elle s'assit sur son lit et gratta le dos de Pattenrond en tenant toujours fermement sa baguette. Elle n'avait rien rencontré d'étrange pendant son week-end au Terrier. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul moment où elle avait douté d'elle même ou de ce qui l'entourait. Mais de retour à Poudlard, elle était éveillée en plein milieu de la nuit à fixer un mur comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne vie devant elle. Mais Pattenrond l'avait sentit lui aussi. Elle n'était pas seule cette fois ce qui signifiait que quelque chose devait être là. De la magie peut-être... ou du moins quelque chose qui n'existait pas que dans son esprit.  
Elle dévérouilla la malle qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et fouilla à l'intérieur pour y trouver les livres qu'elle avait récemment emprunté à la bibliothèque. Elle sortit également des parchemins et sa plume d'oie sans quitté le mur des yeux.

Pour toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, un regard vers Hermione Granger aurait fait douter n'importe qui que les examens n'avaient lieu que dans sept mois. Enterrée dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, sa table était encombrée de dizaines de livres sur les charmes, les créatures magiques, les sorts, les fantômes ou encore les potions. Il aurait fallu s'approcher à quelques mètres d'elle pour remarquer la petite pile de livres que venaient de la Réserve.  
Le lundi avait été normal - ou du moins aussi normal que possible, Hermione avait l'impression que quelque chose pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment. Mardi matin, elle avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle avait subit un charme temporaire mais quand le sol de sa salle de classe de Runes Anciennes commença à tanguer dangereusement sous ses pieds, elle changea à nouveau d'avis. Et hier, elle avait essayé de chasser des rats dans sa chambre avec l'aide de Pattenrond qui s'étaient volatilisés dix minutes plus tard.  
Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Grand Hall, un bras translucide sortit subitement du mur et la fit sursauter. Le son de l'eau résonnait dans les oreilles d'Hermione. Elle remarqua un ovale noir sur le peau du bras qui rampait vers elle. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur et se mit en courir en direction de la bibliothèque.  
Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans ces livres qui pourrait l'aider. Quelqu'un avait du lui jeter un sort ou mit quelque chose dans sa boisson qui aurait affecté Pattenrond aussi - peut-être dans le thé qu'elle posait tous les soirs sur sa malle. Cela signifiait qu'un Gryffondor... Hermione soupira en prenant un livre sur les potions magiques et un parchemin neuf où elle marqua le nom de quelques Gryffondor qui prenaient des cours de Potions Avancés. Elle l'examina pour voir qui Slughorn aimait assez pour lui donner accès aux réserves d'ingrédients, même involontairement.  
Il y avait bien trop de possibilité et elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Toutes ces années à Poudlard lui avait apprit de nombreuses choses et l'une d'entre elle était que les ennemis trouvaient toujours un moyen de se cacher. Elle avait besoin de plus de preuves.

Le truc à propos de l'instinct c'est que vous n'avez jamais assez de temps pour réfléchir avant d'agir. Dans le cas d'Hermione, l'instinct lui avait plusieurs fois -ainsi qu'à ses amis- sauver la vie. Mais cette fois-ci, Hermione avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir et elle en venait à la conclusion que ce qui se trouvait devant elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être devant elle. Et rien de tout cela n'était logique.  
Elle recopiait les notes que Slughorn avait écrit sur le tableau noir. En relevant la tête, elle aperçu un visage pâle et des yeux rouges. Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête et un sourire lui fendit le visage. Tout l'air semblait avoir quitté la pièce, ses membres s'engourdissaient et des picotements lui parcoururent le corps. Le silence s'empara de la salle de classe. Elle sursauta et essaya d'attraper sa baguette coincée dans sa poche. En voulant se débattre avec sa robe de sorcière, la chaise se renversa et elle se retrouva à terre.  
Le silence se brisa avec un gloussement et Hermione aurait juré que c'était celui de Bellatrix. C'était le même rire qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu. Une seconde plus tard, la jeune sorcière était sur pieds, la respiration saccadée et sa baguette pointée devant elle. Mais elle ne visait personne d'autre que le professeur Slughorn.  
Il écarquilla les yeux et leva lentement les mains devant lui. Elle lâcha rapidement sa baguette, sous le choc son corps entier tremblait. _Merlin._  
- **Miss Granger...  
- Désolée, professeur... Je... J'ai du m'endormir une seconde. J'ai eu une longue nuit de révision. Je suis vraiment désolée.**  
Il la dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, puis il tapota son ventre dodu.  
- **Venez me voir après le cours.**  
Elle hocha la tête et le professeur la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne sa place. Elle déglutit difficilement en rangeant sa baguette et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Tous les élèves dans la salle chuchotèrent autour d'elle, elle baissa la tête faisant semblant d'être passionnée par le plancher au sol.

Hermione fit rouler la fiole de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves entre ses doigts. Depuis l'incident, Slughorn la surveillait encore plus qu'à son habitude. Et après leur discussion, elle avait été au moins sûre d'une chose : elle n'irait pas parler à McGonagall. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre discours sur les traumatismes de la guerre et elle ne voulait pas assister aux cours thérapeutiques mit en place depuis quelques semaines. Si elle osait dire à qui que ce soit qu'elle voyait et entendait des choses -mais que ce n'était pas grave parce que son chat les voyait et entendait aussi- ils l'auraient envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.  
C'était comme si le monde entier attendant patiemmment qu'ils perdent tous la tête. Hermione ne savait peut-être pas ce qui se passait mais elle n'était pas folle, elle en était convaincue. Oui, la guerre l'avait traumatisé. Elle se réveillait encore en plein milieu de la nuit à cause des cauchemars et elle était encore en deuil de certaines personnes.  
Personne ne la croirait, elle avait besoin de plus de preuves. Tout ce qu'elle avait à...

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque quelque chose lui attrapa le bras et la tira sur sa droite. Elle entendit une porte se fermer et fut pousser contre un mur.  
Elle se figea un instant. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris... Elle sortit sa baguette mais Malefoy ne bougea pas. Ses mains étaient vides.  
**- Qu'est...  
- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Granger ?**  
Elle le regarda avec étonnement, sa baguette toujours pointé sur son visage.  
**- Ex...  
- Expérience ? Tu n'as plus eu le contrôle, hein ? Ou ça me visait juste moi **? dit Drago la voix basse et dure, la colère tordant son visage.  
Elle baissa légèrement sa baguette. Elle aurait voulu lui faire confiance mais tout le monde était capable des pires choses sous la colère. Ses yeux s'étaient adaptés à l'obscurité et elle distinguait parfaitement ses traits. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui collaient au front, sa cravate était désérrée et ses vêtements semblaient froissés. Il y avait une sorte de désespoir dans la façon dont il regardait Hermione qu'elle considérait comme plus dangereux que sa colère.  
**- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?** demanda t-il entre ses dents.  
Hermione fut surprise d'être confronté à un Malefoy à moitié fou.  
- **Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy mais si...  
- N'importe quoi !** s'exclama t-il en ramenant ses cheveux à l'arrière.  
- **On dirait que tu as besoin d'aide. Peut-être que tu devrais voir ton Auror**, proposa Hermione en se détachant de l'emprise du Serpentard. **Et lui parler.  
- Tu aimerais ça, hein ?** répliqua t-il en s'approchant plus près d'elle et elle cessa de bouger. **C'est le but, non ? Tu essaies de me piéger !**  
Elle fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.  
- **Quoi ? Je n'essaie pas de te piéger ! C'est toi qui m'entraîne dans ce placard à balai et agis comme un fou en m'accusant de quelque chose que tu ne peux même pas expl...  
- Tais toi ! Je ne vais pas jouer ton petit jeu. Et quoi que tu prépares, ça ne marchera pas ! Je m'en assurerais.  
- Malefoy, tu vas...  
- ... charmes ou sorts et me donne l'impression de devenir cinglé depuis deux semaines. Tu es...  
- ...être expulsé et... Quoi ? Charmes ou sorts ?**  
Elle recula d'un pas, l'air estomaqué. Malefoy cessa de parler et se redressa. Sa mâchoire se serra et une veine se dessina sur sa tempe droite. Elle aurait du partir pour le dénoncer à un professeur ou lui conférer une menace appropriée mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était le regarder. Il y avait tellement de choses qui auraient pu faire en sorte qu'il se mette dans un état pareil après tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Quelque chose d'assez grand pour mettre en péril sa période de probation, surtout après qu'il ai échappé de peu à l'exclusion la semaine dernière.  
- **Tu l'as vu**, chuchota t-elle. **En Potions, tu l'as vu toi aussi.**  
Pendant ce qui lui avait paru une éternité, elle entendit seulement les battements de son cœur. Sa mâchoire se serra une fois de plus et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant une seconde avant qu'il lui tourne le dos. Il attrapa son sac et le glissa sur son épaule  
- **Malefoy...**  
Et il passa devant elle sans un regard.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

Hermione surveillait Malefoy autant que les autres élèves désormais. La plupart du temps, il semblait être en pilote automatique. Il prenait des notes, faisait ses devoirs, se dirigeait dans les salles de classe sans regarder personne, il mangeait dans la Grande Salle sans parler à personne et elle ne l'avait jamais vu après le dîner. Elle l'avait cependant vu dire deux ou trois mots à Zabini pendant le petit-déjeuner ou encore secouer la tête en réponse à ce que Goyle lui avait dit.  
La seule chose était la façon étrange dont il la regardait parfois quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou se voyaient pendant un cours. Parfois, elle pouvait même y voir de la suspicion ou une envie de vengeance. Si elle avait raison -et elle en était sûre- il était probablement plus perdu qu'elle à propos de ce qui se passait. Elle savait qu'il avait du, lui aussi, voir Voldemort en cours de Potions et que ce n'était pas la première que quelque chose comme ça arrivait. Il avait du voir d'autres choses depuis et elle le savait, c'étai devenu pire.  
Hermione était à la recherche de plus de faits, mais elle avait l'impression que tout cela avait encore moins de sens qu'avant. La seule chose que Malefoy avait fait pour elle était clarifier sa santé mentale. Elle ne niait pas l'éventualité qu'il devait fou lui aussi. Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'ils aient vu la même chose au même moment si ils étaient tous les deux déséquilibrés. Et bien, ce n'était pas comme si elle et Malefoy partageait un ennemi commun désormais.  
Elle avait trouvé quelques réponses dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Un charme qui dure le temps d'une illusion et des créatures étranges mais rien de très convaincant.

**- Hermione !** cria une voix dans le couloir. **Hermione ! Hé !**  
Elle se retourna en serrant contre elle ses livres tandis que Justin Finch-Fletchey courrait dans sa direction. Hermione grimaça et marcha à reculons alors qu'il ralentissait sa course.  
**- Je suis désolée, encore une fois Justin, mais je suis très occupée avec...  
- Juste une minute. Je dois vraiment te demander quelque chose à propos de ce truc que j'étudie.  
- On peut remettre ça à demain ?** lui demanda t-elle.  
Elle pensait avoir découvert une potion qui pourrait être à l'origine de son problème et elle voulait vraiment en savoir le plus possible avant de se rendre chez l'apothicaire.  
Justin soupira légèrement et Hermione se sentit coupable de l'avoir évité ces derniers jours. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il demandait son aide.  
**- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te demander...  
- Demain, à quatre heures et demie, d'accord ? Je serais à la bibliothèque pour rendre des livres, alors je pourrais t'aider. C'est promit.**  
Elle ignora son sentiment de culpabilité en marchant aussi vite que possible vers sa table. Mme Pince avait perdu beaucoup trop de livres pour permettre aux élèves de les ammener chez eux et elle voulait être sûre de connaître tous les ingrédients de la potion et de la contre-potion qu'elle pourrait commencer à préparer chez ses parents et finir d'ici dimanche soir.

Malefoy avait fermement décidé de l'ignorer mais Hermione savait qu'il pouvait sentir son regard se poser sur lui pendant le cours. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur leur professeur ou sur son livre de Runes. Quant à Hermione chaque minute où elle tenait sa plume lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir soigné son doigt qu'elle avait légèrement brûlé à cause d'un chaudron.  
Son plan avait échoué. En vérité la potion avait échoué - la préparer et la boire avait correctement fonctionné. Mais les visions étaient toujours là. Elle avait été déçu les dix premières minutes avant de replonger le nez dans ses livres. Quand elle se réveilla ce matin-là avec une araignée aussi grosse qu'elle au dessus de sa tête, sa détermination grandit. Et une Hermione déterminée était une chose très effrayante pour quiconque se trouverait en travers de son chemin.  
Et ce quiconque se trouva être Drago Malefoy.  
Quel que soit le lien dont elle avait besoin, elle était sûre qu'il était la solution. Il savait quelque chose et il allait le lui révéler, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Malefoy leva la main pour masser l'arrière de sa nuque douloureuse et pour la première Hermione remarqua que la bague qu'il portait toujours avait disparu. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et elle leva les sourcils. Il devait savoir qu'elle voulait lui parler.  
Ses lèvres se serrèrent à en devenir blanches et il détourna la tête.

Après le cours, elle marcha assez lentement pour qu'il la rattrape mais lorsqu'il entra dans une salle pour son cours d'Etude des Moldus Avancés, elle décida de le suivre.  
**- Malefoy.**  
Il se figea et elle enregistra la façon dont toute la classe le fit aussi. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle et Malefoy la regarda par dessus son épaule avant de se retourner totalement vers elle. Quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent sur sa gauche. Il ajusta son sac sur son épaule.  
-** Tu as fait tombé ça**, dit Hermione en agitant un bout de parchemin devant lui. J**'y ferais plus attention si j'étais toi.**  
Il lui lança un regard noir et pendant un instant elle cru qu'il n'allait pas prendre la note. Mais il lui l'arracha des mains si rapidement qu'elle n'eu même pas le temps de relâcher son emprise. Elle le foudroya du regard mais hocha la tête en se tournant vers la sortie.  
Elle se fichait de ce qu'il pensait tant qu'il venait à leur rendez-vous.

Malefoy attendait déjà dans la salle quand elle arriva. Les bougies, recouvertes de poussière, n'étaient pas allumées mais elle pouvait le voir grâce à la torche installée près de la fenêtre. Il était debout devant une table chargée de chaudrons bosselés. La moitié de son visage caché dans l'ombre lorsqu'il la regarda. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, ses vêtements immaculés - il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait vu la première fois, et même le désespoir avait été remplacé par l'impatience. Il soupira même quand elle vérifia par la fenêtre que personne ne l'avait vu entrer.  
- **Granger, j'aimerais sortir de cette pièce avant demain matin, alors dépêche-toi.**  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 9H50. Elle savait que sa baguette lui avait déjà été confisqué à cette heure-là mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu paranoïaque. Elle cacha sa main droite dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière simplement pour sentir sa baguette magique sous ses doigts.  
- Nous avons besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il y a un certain nombre de personnes qui aimeraient probablement me rendre folle et c'est sûrement pareil pour toi. Alors il faut trouver quelqu'un qui veut notre peau à tout les deux afin de comprendre. Et ensuite je pourrais arrêter tout ça.  
Il la regarda fixement ce qui l'énerva encore plus que si il l'avait insulté.  
- **Et bien ?** dit-elle sèchement. **Tu n'as pas remarqué que quelqu'un agissait étrangement autour de toi ces derniers temps ?**  
Il haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête comme si il voulait l'examiner.  
**- Ton cerveau te sert seulement à lire des livres, n'est-ce pas ?**  
Elle serra sa baguette un peu plus fort en le fusillant du regard.  
**- J'ai parlé de méfiance pas de haine. C'est probablement quelqu'un qui a accès à nous deux. Qui a pu mettre quelque chose dans notre boisson ou lancer un sort. Blaise Zabini ?**  
D'après ce que Hermione savait, Blaise n'avait eu aucune affiliation pendant la guerre. Il avait aussi une histoire de famille très intéressante, alors elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il était capable.  
- **Non**, répondit Malefoy. **Comment pourrait-il avoir accès à toi ?**  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- **Et Pansy Parkinson ? Tu a rompu avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?**  
C'était i peu près deux ans, mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, non ?  
- **Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Si il y a un but à tout ça, je te conseille de te dépêcher.  
- Oh, tu as besoin de moi pour clarifier Malefoy ? Je pensais que c'était assez évident. Nous avons besoin de compren...  
- C'est là que tu te trompes. Il n'y a pas de «nous». Tout le monde connait ton complexe du héros alors pourquoi ne pas aller sauver le...  
- Alors tu vas juste rester là et ne rien faire, c'est ça ?**  
Sa tête s'inclina comme si ses mots avaient eu un impact physique sur lui.  
-** Ferme là.**  
Le silence tomba d'un seul coup. Elle savait qu'il était lâche. Le camp qu'il avait choisit faisait qu'elle le percevait ainsi. C'est ce que tout le monde disait de lui. Si il avait fait toutes ces choses pour sa survie et celle de sa famille, Hermione était sûre qu'il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen. Un moyen qui n'aurait impliqué ni la mort, ni la torture et encore moins de se cacher dans les couloirs pendant la Bataille Finale.  
Il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Même si il n'avait pas tué, même si il avait eu peur. Mais il n'a rien fait à part obéïr aux ordres pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle se demanda s'il pensait que c'était courageux. Si tenter d'assassiner, vivre avec Voldemort faisant ce qu'il a fait pour «survivre» lui semblait courageux. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était héroïque du tout. La clandestiné l'aurait été. Demander de l'aide à l'Ordre du Phénix l'aurait été. Risquer sa vie au lieu de la sauver.  
Mais si Malefoy avait réussit à se sauver, des tas de personnes auraient préférer le voir finir à Azkaban. Il était une cible idéale. Il devait prendre la chance qu'elle lui tendait pour comprendre plus rapidement. Il ne devrait pas se tenir debout sans rien faire - encore une fois.  
- **On ne partage pas tellement d'enn...**, commença t-elle.  
- **Je t'ai dis de...  
- Qu'est ce qui te fais si peur que tu ne veux même pas t'aider toi-même ? Ce n'est pas contre la loi, ils ne vont pas t'envoyer à Azk...  
- La dernière chose que je veux c'est m'impliquer dans tes bêtises**, cracha t-il un air de dégoût sur le visage.  
Son regard brillait maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché de la fenêtre et que la lumière se reflétait dans ses yeux.  
-** Ce n'est pas seulement mon problème ! Tu préfères te croire fou que...**  
Il fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant légèrement.  
- **Que quoi ?**  
Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Ses joues s'empourprèrent.  
- **Ce doit être le stress post-traumatique, affirma t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu devrais vraiment te faire aider avant que...**  
Elle le foudroya du regard. Et s'accrocha encore plus fermement à sa baguette, toujours dans sa poche. Un brève expression de surprise passa sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il remarqua la main d'Hermione.  
**- Ne pense pas que tu peux jouer avec moi. Je suis... Je peux jouer avec toi autant que je veux, dit-il. Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te ferais tomber avec moi. Ne me menace plus jamais.**  
Il ouvrit si violemment la porte qu'Hemione eu à peine le temps de se pousser pour le laisser passer.  
**- Oh, je suis sûre que ton témoignage sera très crédible !** lança t-elle, la colère faisant vibrer sa voix.  
**- Les souvenirs le sont ! A moins que tu ne me lances un sortilège d'Amnésie ?**  
Sous le choc, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Elle se posa devant lui essayant de le pousser pour pouvoir sortir de la salle mais il fut plus rapide et attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne le touche. La dernière fois qu'elle avait passé avec ses parents avant de partir pour le Terrier, un an plus tôt, avait hanté son esprit chaque jour. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir.  
Quatre battements de cœur et il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, une expression curieuse traversant son visage. Il devait savoir qu'il avait touché un point sensible mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Hermione retira sa main et il recula légèrement comme si il venait juste de remarquer qu'il était en train de la toucher. Il frotta ses doigts contre sa main essayant probablement de se débarrasser de la sensation de peau sale et souillée et elle le regarda si fort que ses yeux lui firent mal.  
**- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu ça. Quelque chose nous arrive à tous les deux. Tu as besoin de moi, Malefoy. Et crois moi je déteste cette idée. Nos réputations sont en jeu et ça pourrait aussi affecter nos... mes études. Il y a les A.S.P.I.C.S et...**  
Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le fit taire en agitant la main.  
**- Il y a un millier de textes sur ce genre de choses rien que la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, qui a fait ça ou comment l'arrêter mais j'ai l'intention de le découvrir. Et si je le fais seule, ça va prendre énormément de temps. Et je ne veux pas jouer de jeu, Malefoy. Alors sois tu es avec moi et tu me rejoins à la bibliothèque mercredi après le dîner. Sois tu ne l'es pas et je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton séjour à Sainte Mangouste.**  
Hermione reprit sa respiration et sortit de la salle sans attendre de réponse. Elle lui jeta rapidement un coup d'œil avant de monter les escaliers mais il était déjà partit.

**- On dirait que tu n'as pas très bien dormi.**  
Hermione haussa les épaules et retint un bâillement en découpant l'oeuf posé dans son assiette.  
**- Les examens sont bientôt...  
- Dans un mois et demi**, rectifia Lavande. **Il y a un week-end à Pré-au-Lard dans quelques jours et il y a le match de Quidditch samedi. Un tas de personnes ont loué des chambres à...  
- Un match de Quidditch ?** s'étonna Hermione. Il n'y a pas d'équipes cette année,** McGona...  
- Evidemment. Mais beaucoup de gens étaient tristes de ne pas avoir pu jouer pour leur dernière année alors ils ont regroupé des équipes. Pas de maisons.  
- C'est dans un champ à Pré-au-Lard,** expliqua Ginny.  
- **Tu vas jouer ?** lui demanda Hermione en essayant de faire tomber un coléoptère de la table avec son journal.  
- **Oui, contre les Repeats.**  
Hermione haïssait ce terme. Les Repeats étaient les septième années qui étaient revenu à Poudlard après la guerre pour passer leurs ASPICS.  
-** Sanders, le septième année de Serdaigle a même fait quelques paris. Je suis sûre qu'on pourra battre les repeats sans problème.  
- J'en suis pas si sûr**, répliqua Dean. **On est bien plus...**  
Hermione sursauta sur le banc mais Luna resta immobile à côté d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse et tenta de frapper l'insecte une nouvelle fois.  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'essaie de tuer cet insecte.  
- Quel insecte ?** demanda Lavande.  
Hermione leva les yeux vers elle, la main planant dans les airs et sa bouche légèrement entreouverte laissant mourir sa réponse. Des coléoptères, mille-pattes, vers, cafards rampaient sur le sol et sur la table. Ils grimpaient sur les autres élèves sans qu'ils ne remarquent quelque chose. En regardant dans son assiette, elle vit un asticot s'échapper de son œuf et elle repoussa la nourriture loin d'elle.  
-** Hermione ?  
- Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose**, dit-elle rapidement, levant les yeux pour voir un cafard sur le toast que Ginny était en train de savourer.  
Elle se leva rapidement en évitant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle aurait jurer sentir quelque chose craquer sous ses pieds.  
**- Où...  
- Bibliothèque.**

Malefoy avait douze minutes de retard. Elle n'avait pas précisé l'heure exacte mais elle comptait les minutes depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait l'intention de venir.  
**- Je me suis toujours demandé de quoi tu avais l'air quand tu avais été pétrifié en seconde année mais à te voir fixer stupidement cette porte, j'arrive parfaitement à me l'imaginer.  
- Je ne t'avais pas vu entrer**, dit-elle en plissant les yeux. **Et j'ai déjà lu ces deux là.**  
Malefoy regarda les livres qu'il tenait dans les mains et sa mâchoire se serra une nouvelle fois d'agacement. Se souvenant qu'il avait tout de même prit la décision de venir, elle lui tendit rapidement les trois volumes qu'elle comptait lire.  
-** Il y en a beaucoup plus. Je n'ai pas vérifié les livre qui sont uniquement sur les illusions, des visions ou des manipulations d'images car ce serait trop suspect. Ceux là devraient être lu ici - à moins que tu veuilles risquer...  
- Tais-toi**, lui dit-il en lui arrachant les livres des mains.** Tu n'es pas la seule à venir ici.**  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sa paranoïa était de retour, mais au moins elle savait qu'il serait prudent.  
**- Il y a un élève de première année et trois deuxième année devant et ces piles de livres d'études avancés sont pour...  
- Et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui vient ici pour les même raisons que toi.**  
Il posa les livres qu'elle avait déjà lu sur les étagères et Hermione essaya d'ignorer sa frustration car il ne les mettait pas au bon endroit.  
Il la fixa avec un regard qu'elle avait réussi à déchiffrer quelques années plus tôt. Il précédait toujours une raillerie ou une insulte qui lui donnait envie de coller une nouvelle fois son poing contre son nez.  
Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir besoin de lui mais elle avait encore besoin de renseignements de sa part et elle pouvait l'amener à faire quelques recherches. Ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour faire ce travail. Elle aurait peut-être même une chance de réussir ses examens. Ses sortilèges s'étaient transformés en mare de sang la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de s'entraîner dans sa chambre et elle avait vu un homme se pendre derrière McGonagall pendant le cours de Métamorphoses. Elle savait pertinemment que Malefoy n'avait pas copié plus d'une page de notes.  
Les visions devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et elle savait qu'aucun des deux ne pourraient tenir ce rythme jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
- J**'ai quelques questions pour to**i, dit-elle en brisant le silence et il ne semblait pas surprit le moins du monde. **Quand as-tu commencé à voir...  
- Quelques semaines**, répondit-il rapidement en vérifiant derrière son épaule que personne ne les écoutait.  
- **Combien de semaines ?  
- Je ne sais pas Granger, je ne l'ai pas noté sur un fichu...  
- Mais tu devrais savoir quand est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose pour la première fois.**  
Elle se demanda à elle-même combien de choses avait-elle vu avant Bellatrix. Combien de choses avait-elle cru être normal et qui en fait ne l'était pas.  
-** Septembre. Troisième semaine après le début des cours.**  
Il avait l'air difficile pour lui de prononcer cette phrase. Il ne devait pas être habitué à l'honnêteté.  
- **Une semaine avant moi**, murmura t-elle.** Attend. Ce n'est pas la semaine où tu t'es battu pour la première fois.**  
Ses lèvres se pincèrent pendant une semaine et une petite ride apparut sur le bout de son nez.  
- **Je crois. Et si par «battu» tu veux dire attaqué par un groupe d'élèves...  
- Qui étaient-ils ?** demanda t-elle en le coupant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il joue la victime.  
Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle aurait normalement aimé ne pas entendre.  
- J**e ne connais pas leur nom.  
- Quel maison ?  
- Serpentard. C'est bon, tu as fini maintenant ?  
- Serpentard ? Pourquoi ta propre maison... **  
Oh._ Oh_.  
Malefoy ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par le fait qu'elle est comprit. Pendant tout ce temps, elle pensait que leurs ennemis étaient deux groupes différents mai... Elle se souvint du Mangemort qui voulait le tuer pendant la Grande Bataille car il n'avait pas commit assez de crimes pour être envoyé à Azkaban et pour être un réel Mangemort. Et il y avait sa mère qui avait sauvé la vie d'Harry.  
Ce camp le haïssait. Leurs ennemis étaient les même.  
Elle se sentit un peu étourdi par cette révélation.  
Hermione se racla la gorge en jouant machinalement avec le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle se sentait maladroite et elle le soupçonnait d'être amusé par son comportement.  
- **Et bien... Ce peut être quelqu'un de Serpentard.**  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
**- Serpentard n'est pas la seule maison qui voudrait nous faire du mal. Serdaigle a l'intelligence et si un Poufsouffle était fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il serait toujours fidèle à la cause. Un Gryffondor...  
- Ce n'est pas un Gryffondor**, le coupa t-elle. **Peut-être pour faire une blague... mais pas pour se venger. Ils ne le feraient pas.  
- Je serais choqué si quelqu'un dans cette maison pouvait te supporter plus de dix secondes. Et tu es vraiment idiote si tu penses...  
- La probabilité que ce soit ma Maison est beaucoup élevée que pour la tienne.  
- Tout le monde est suspec**t, affirma t-il.  
**- Commençons par la probabilité la plus haute. Je n'exclus pas entièrement Gryffondor. Et certaines personnes ne sont pas suspect.  
- Tes amis ? Comment...  
- Oui, mes amis. Ils...  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à survivre à la guerre en faisant confiance à...  
- J'ai survécu grâce à mes compétences, mon instinct et mes amis**, expliqua Hermione. **N'est-ce pas ironique Malefoy ?  
- Comment c'est mignon**, ricana t-il.  
**- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'es jamais fait un seul ami sincère et que tu t'es entouré de personne indigne de confiance que...**  
Il fit un pas vers elle. Le regard sur son visage lui avait fait réalisé quelle personne il avait été avait la guerre. Sa main levée à mi-chemin retomba et sa mâchoire se serra avant de reprendre la parole.  
**- Tu as toujours été une garce qui juge les gens.  
- C'est marrant, j'ai toujours pensé la même chose de toi.**  
On aurait dit qu'il voulait l'étrangler mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de faire tomber la pile de livres qu'elle tenait en équilibre avant de lui tourner le dos.  
**- Je n'ai pas terminé, Malefoy ! Comme je te l'ai dis, si tu ne m'aides pas à lire tout ça, je ne te donnerais pas le remède. Et je vais le trouver ! Est-ce que tu as accès à des ingrédients ? Je suis sûre que non. Malefoy... HEY !**  
Mais il avait déjà disparu.


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Hermione était sûre que Malefoy avait changé d'avis mais les deux fois où elle essaya d'entrer en contact avec lui -une fois au petit-déjeuner et une fois dans le couloir du troisième étage- il continua de l'ignorer. Au déjeuner, elle prépara un plan pour lui soutirer plus d'informations, à la dernière heure de cours elle le blâmait d'être la cause de son problème et au dîner, elle lui avait fait subir tous les sortilèges les plus douloureux qu'elle connaissait dans son esprit.  
Quand elle arriva dans la bibliothèque, elle comprit qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule et elle se mit à paniquer légèrement. Alors quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer comme une idiote pendant plusieurs secondes. Il avait l'air ennuyé et ignora son regard soupçonneux en agitant des livres devant son visage.  
-** Lesquels de ces livres as-tu vérifié ?**  
**- Pourquoi ?** demanda Malefoy.  
Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise lorsqu'elle remarqua sa position avachie.  
-** La nuit dernière, tu m'as dis de vérifier ces trois livres. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne peux pas les emporter hors de la bibliothèque ?**  
Peut-être que ses prêts étaient limités. Elle savait que son retour à Poudlard se faisait sous de strictes conditions mais elle ne pensait pas que cela concernait aussi la bibliothèque, jusqu'à maintenant.  
Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle il était revenu vers elle. Sans sa baguette après les cours, il ne pouvait lancer aucun sort ou contre-sort contre les visions. Il n'était pas en mesure non plus de boire une potion -si il limitait son accès à la bibliothèque, il devait en être de même pour les ingrédients de potions et sa chambre était probablement vérifier-. Si il n'était pas interdit pour lui d'utiliser toutes ces choses, elle était persuadée que jamais il ne se serait approché d'elle à nouveau. Il devait être désespéré de trouver la solution mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'obtenir.  
Sauf pour cela. Sans savoir comment, elle était devenue sa seule chance de régler le problème -et il devait en être furieux-. Elle l'imaginait tard le soir, loin des yeux de tout le monde, faisant exploser sa rage car il devait désormais s'appuyer sur la Sang-de-Bourbe. Ca devait probablement le ronger de l'intérieur.  
Hermione tournait délicatement les pages de son carnet qui retraçait l'historique de leurs expériences. Celui de Malefoy était ridiculement court comparé à celui d'Hermione. Elle sentit une légère vague de calme lorsqu'elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, sachant qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de coopérer. Régler ce problème avant les examens de fin d'année lui semblait maintenant presque réalisable et elle sourit à cette pensée.  
-** L'autre jour en Potions, qu'as-tu vu ?** lui demanda t-elle en levant les yeux dans sa direction.  
Il remua un peu en regardant un groupe d'élèves chuchotant au fond de la salle avant de la regarder de nouveau.  
**- Je crois que l'ensemble de la classe a été témoin de ce qui s'est passé. Tu es tombée de ton tabouret avec toute la discrétion du monde avant de pointer ta baguette sur Slughorn.**  
Elle sentit de la chaleur empourprer ses joues mais refusa de répondre à son attaque.  
**- Avant ça, qu'est-ce...**  
**- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?**  
**- Répond à la question, Malefoy.**  
**- J'ai déjà répondu, maintenant à ton tour.**  
**- Tu n'as pas répondu, tu as détourné la question pour...**  
**- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?** répéta t-il.  
Elle le dévisagea et serra son emprise sur sa plume.  
**- C'est une simple question.**  
**- Je suis d'accord mais apparemment c'est trop compliqué pour toi alors je vais te donner un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir**, dit-elle calmement.  
Hermione posa sa plume sur la table.  
-** Pourquoi est-ce que tu évites la question ?**  
**- Parce que je t'ai demandé en première et je répondrais...**  
**- C'est très mature de ta part**, la coupa t-il.  
**- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que...**  
**- Tu as dit 'lui'. Tu m'as demandé si je l'avais vu aussi. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par là ?**  
**- Voldemort**, répondit-elle sèchement, fatiguée d'essayer de l'amener à répondre en premier.  
Elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne changerait pas sa réponse pour correspondre à la sienne ou qu'il serait influencé mais son expression de calme infini l'agaçait au plus haut point.  
Il hocha la tête, visiblement détendu. Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point il était tendu jusqu'à ce que ses épaules se relâchent. Elle plissa les yeux vers lui.  
**- Si tu penses...**  
**- Je l'ai vu aussi.**  
Elle referma la bouche. Elle savait désormais que qu'ils voyaient les même choses au même moment. Ca éliminait plus des trois quart des possibilités qu'elle avait envisagé au cours des dernières semaines. Presque tout ce qu'elle avait lu concernait des visions différentes pour chaque personne.  
**- Et en Métamorphoses ?**  
**- Un homme dans un étau**, répondit-il rapidement en examinant la couverture de l'un des livres.  
Elle le foudroya du regard.  
**- Comment se fait-il que tu répondes si rapidement alors que tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression de t'arracher un dent avec deux bâtons ?**  
Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard sur elle. Il ouvrit la bouche, susceptible de remettre en question la métaphore puis se ravisa et haussa les épaules.  
**- Assurance. Question suivante.**  
**- Assu... Assurance pour quoi ? Pour être sûr que je ne mens pas ? Ou pour t'assurer d'avoir assez de preuves ? Peut-être que...**  
**- Tu as terminé ?**  
**- Non, je n'ai pas terminé**, répliqua t-elle, agacée.  
Il leva les sourcils mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas surpris de son agacement, après tout c'était son but depuis le début.  
**- Je veux une liste de tout ce que tu as vu avec les dates si tu t'en souviens.**  
**- Comment ça peut nous aider ? En quoi est-ce pertinent ? Il suffit de compren...**  
**- C'est pertinent parce que je dis que ça l'est. Peut-être que si tu avais lu un de ces livres tu comprendrais pourquoi. Déterminer si il y a une cohérence avec le lieu, les visions et les dates peut nous aider. Peut-être que ça se passe uniquement sur une partie du château ou dans certains endroits. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé dans ta chambre ?**  
Il haussa un sourcil.  
-** Il va falloir être plus précise**, dit-il avec un sourire.  
**- Je parle de visions évidemment. Parce que...**  
**- Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu as vu dans ta chambre.**  
Le rouge sur ses joues dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait parfaitement comprit ses insinuations mais elle le fixa avec agacement, pour essayer de le convaincre qu'elle rougissait de colère.  
**- Alors ?** redemanda Hermione.  
Il soupira. Elle ne l'entendit pas mais elle vit ses épaules et sa poitrine se soulever avant de retomber.  
**- Oui.**  
Hermione mordit ses lèvres et baissa les yeux sur sa propre liste. A moins que quelqu'un ait accès à leur deux chambres, ça ne pouvait pas être un objet. Il y avait les Elfes de maisons mais elle ne considéra même pas que ce soit une option. Quelques Serdaigle avait visiter la Tour des Gryffondor et ses charmes de verrouillage n'étaient pas assez avancés pour un élève de cette Maison. Mais leur seule chance de ne pas être vu aurait été durant les journées et ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe.  
**- Est-ce que tu as...**  
Hermione fit une pause, mal à l'aise. C'était une chose de parler de leurs visions ouvertement mais cette fois-ci ça lui semblait plus personnel.  
**- Est-ce que tu as déjà ressentit quelque chose plutôt que de les voir ?**  
Il la fixa mais il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Il avait cette façon de trouver rapidement la faiblesse des gens puis de l'exploiter le plus possible.  
**- Et bien ?** s'impatienta t-elle.  
**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ressentir ?**  
Elle se redressa une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise.  
**- Je sais que ce concept doit te sembler étranger, ressentir, mais c'est quand...**  
Elle s'arrêta, Malefoy regardait l'horloge qui indiquait onze heures moins le quart. Il posa son sac sur son épaule et se concentra de nouveau sur les livres.  
**- Dis moi ceux que tu n'as...**  
**- Tu dois aller quelque part ? Je...**  
**- Je vais finir par croire que tu apprécies ma présence...**  
**- Bien sûr que non mais tu n'as pas répondu à toutes mes questions. Et j'ai toujours besoin de cette liste**, lui rapella t-elle.  
-** Pour la dernière fois...**  
**- ... d'autres maisons ont été dans ta chambre ?**  
Elle expira fortement par le nez en pointant le bout de sa plume vers une pile de livres sur la gauche de la table.  
**- J'ai besoin de savoir.**  
**- Tu as toujours besoin de savoir**, Granger, lui dit-il en attrapant deux livres pour les mettre dans son sac.** Deux fois.**  
**- Qu... Deux fois ? Tu l'as ressenti deux fois ? Où ?** s'exclama t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.  
Hermione grogna en posant sa tête entre ses mains. Si il lui faisait ça encore une fois, elle n'hésiterait pas à sortir sa baguette.


	4. CHAPITRE 4

Hermione faillit ne pas reconnaître Neville dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il était couvert d'ecchymoses et de poussière. Elle se précipita alors vers lui en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui en faisait mal. Elle pensa à Ron et Harry et à leurs missions d'Auror. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les élèves qui bloquaient son chemin et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Neville, elle fut prise d'un vertige. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, il avait eu exactement la même expression lors de la Grande Bataille.  
Elle s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'elle aperçu une brume argentée s'élever hors de lui. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'épée de Gryffondor qui se dessinait dans le brouillard mais avant qu'elle ai pu comprendre réellement ce qui se passant, l'épée trancha la gorge de Neville.  
Hermione eu un cri de désespoir et se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler ses sanglots.  
Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.  
**- Est-ce que ça va ?** lui demanda quelqu'un. **Tu t'es fais mal ?**  
La personne posa sa main sur son l'épaule et ce contact la ramena soudainement à la réalité.  
Hermione releva la tête et sécha rapidement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait comprit à la seconde où elle avait vu la brume que ce n'était pas réel mais ce qui était arrivé à Neville avait l'air si vrai qu'elle y avait réellement cru pendant quelques secondes.  
**- Hermione Granger ?**  
Elle hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la voix.  
**- Je vais bien.**  
**- Tu es sûre ?**  
**- Oui, je me suis juste tordue la cheville. Ça va aller.**  
**- Oh, tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je peux...**  
**- Non, non**, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le jeune garçon.** Je vais bien. Merci... Désolée.**  
Elle s'écarta de lui en se relevant, le sang battant encore contre ses tempes et s'en alla dans la direction dont elle venait. Incapable de se retourner pour voir si la vision était toujours là, incapable de regarder le corps inerte de Neville.

-** Désolé, je ne m'attendais à pas recevoir quelqu'un et j'ai été débordé avec le travail**, rougit Neville en portant toute une pile de vêtements sales.  
**- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais du te prévenir avant. Je pensais à toi alors j'ai simplement décidé de venir te voir**, expliqua Hermione.  
Oui, elle pensait surtout à ses yeux blancs et à sa tête tranchée retombant sur son corps pendant que du sang se vaporisait dans l'air.  
Elle avait essayé de remplacer ce souvenir par celui de Neville tuant Nagini mais en vain. Elle savait que c'était une illusion produite par magie, que c'était simplement comme un cauchemar mais pour une fois sa logique ne l'aidait pas. Après avoir cogiter pendant des heures, elle avait simplement décidé de se rendre à son appartement.  
**- Neville n'est pas habitué à avoir la visite d'amis, surtout une fille.**  
Hermione foudroya Seamus du regard mais le remercia tout de même pour le thé. Seamus haussa les épaules en tirant sur sa robe d'Auror.  
**- Tu es une fille. Tu es une amie. Une amie fille. Si tu étais un mec, Neville ne serait pas aussi gêné parce que mes caleçons traînent dans le salon.**  
**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont dans le salon de toute façon ? Tu ne peux pas les mettre dans le panier ? C'est seulement quatre pas de plus à faire !**  
**- Amie fill**e, murmura Seamus en souriant avant d'attraper sa baguette sur la table basse.** Au revoir Hermione**.  
**- Seamus est-ce que tu peux prendre... Et il est partit**, soupira Neville en se laissant tomber sur le chaise en face d'Hermione.  
**- Je suis surprise que tu habites avec lui.**  
**- On partageait déjà notre chambre à Poudlard, dit-il en remuant le sucre dans son thé. Et il va probablement aller vivre avec Dean après l'été. Enfin.**  
Hermione rit de bon cœur. Neville était heureux et en pleine santé.

Hermione remarqua un morceau de parchemin coincé entre son manuel de Potions et la table. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, pas même Malefoy qui ignorait tout le monde.  
Le Projet, comme elle l'appelait, occupait son esprit toute la journée. Il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines avant de devoir réviser pour ses examens et donc avant de régler son problème. Elle essayait parfois d'oublier complètement le Projet pour se concentrer sur ses cours mais dès qu'elle le faisait, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle avait entendu quelques élèves parler d'elle et de ses réactions bizarres.  
Quelqu'un lui avait fait quelque chose et désormais elle s'attendait même à quelque chose de pire.  
Elle devait résoudre ça très vite. Hermione lança un coup d'oeil à Slughorn et tira assez le parchemin pour pouvoir y lire Au Sud, ce qui attira sa curiosité. C'était la liste des visions de Malefoy. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi il ne lui avait tout simplement pas donner le papier à la librairie comme elle le pensait.  
Elle réussit à écrire quelques notes sur le cours de Potions avant que son esprit se demande ce qu'il y avait d'autres sur cette liste.  
La vision de Neville l'intriguait. Ça ne ressemblait à aucune autre vision qu'elle avait eu. Celle-ci lui était spécifique. Et si la potion ou le charme leur montrait ce qui les effrayait le plus, Malefoy ne devrait pas voir les même chose qu'elle.  
Hermione regarda Malefoy qui était toujours concentré sur ses propres notes. Elle se força alors à garder son regard fixé sur Slughorn.

Hermione hésita, se balançant de gauche à droite avant de marcher vers sa table. Malefoy ne lui adressa pas un regard alors qu'il était assit à un peine un mètre d'elle, sa main se déplaçant furieusement sur la page d'un livre. Elle reconnut les deux livres qu'il lui avait prit la semaine dernière, elle savait qu'il étudiait encore les visions. Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude et avait des cernes sous les yeux, elle se demanda alors ce qu'il avait vu qu'il l'avait envoyé à la bibliothèque. Avec la rapidité avec laquelle ses yeux se promenaient sur le parchemin, il semblait déterminé à trouver la solution ce soir ou alors il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose d'utile.  
L'excitation monta alors en elle mais elle se souvint que Malefoy n'avait pas tous les faits. Selon sa liste, il n'avait rien vu de personnel contrairement à elle. Cela avait brisé les deux seules théories possibles que Hermione avait trouvé. Même si elle préférerait simplement s'échanger des listes sans parler, il était inutile de lui faire chercher des solutions si il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il fallait chercher.  
Au moins, il travaillait là-dessus au moins autant qu'elle. Si il n'avait pas été directement impliqué, elle ne lui aurait sûrement pas fait confiance mais elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour lui. Elle savait aussi qu'il était intelligent mais qu'il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le montrer, son argent fallait bien mieux que tous les diplômes du monde. Elle détestait ça chez lui.  
Hermione commença à lire, la mine renfrognée lorsque les pages ne lui fournissaient aucune information et jetant un coup d'oeil vers Malefoy quand le grattement de sa plume s'arrêtait pendant plus de cinq secondes. Il examinait les tâches d'encre sur le côté de sa main, fronça les sourcils et frotta son pouce dessus. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et reporta son attention sur son parchemin. Il avait presque l'air diabolique, ce qui était tout à fait approprié.  
La curiosité d'Hermione augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il annota quelque chose dans la marge et souligna un paragraphe. Son regard se tourna vers elle qui se précipita de regarder à nouveau son livre, fixant les mots jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il ne la regardait plus.  
Elle était en train de copier le titre d'un livre que venait de référencer son propre livre et se promit d'aller vérifier les étagères lorsqu'elle reconnut le bruit familier d'un manuel qui se ferme puis de pas qui se rapproche. Elle leva les yeux vers lui en essayant de ne pas regarder trop avidement le petit tas de parchemin qu'il tenait dans les bras.  
Il posa les deux livres qu'elle avait emprunté sur le sommet d'une pile chancelante puis posa son parchemin sur le livre ouvert qu'elle était en train de lire. Il commençait déjà à partir avant qu'elle ne parle.  
**- J'étais dans le couloir du troisième étage près du grand portrait de la garden-party quand j'ai vu quelque chose de... personnel. Pas seulement une vision effrayante mais quelque chose de spécifique.**  
Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas avoir à faire à ses remarques.  
Malefoy s'arrêta et fixa le mur du fond avant de se retourner vers elle. Ses yeux étaient noirs avant que la lumière d'une chandelle les fasse briller de nouveau.  
**- C'est une... réminiscence de la Grande Bataille mais modifié. Je sais que les gens peuvent créer des charmes de visions spéciaux en manipulant des souvenirs mais c'est de la magie très avancée. Peut-être quelqu'un qui était avec Voldemort mais la personne aurait du créer une nouvelle vision à chaque fois et aurait donc du être avec nous, ce qui n'a aucun sens.**  
Elle attendit qu'il lui réponde mais il semblait distant. Elle se demanda alors si il pensait à une vision qu'il n'avait pas partagé avec elle.  
**- Plusieurs thèmes reviennent dans nos visions. Mort, insectes, la guerre...**  
Elle avait été surprise de voir combien de visions comportant des Mangemort, Malefoy avait vu. Pourtant, si leurs visions leurs étaient spécifiques, il aurait probablement du voir des Aurors ou des membres de l'Ordre et non pas ceux qui étaient censé être de son côté.  
**- Mais nous n'avons pas les même visions sauf quand nous sommes ensemble**, poursuivit Hermione. **Même dans la Tour tu as vu une fosse à serpents et moi du sang sur les murs.**  
Il tendit la main vers le parchemin tandis qu'elle recula instinctivement.  
**- Attend, il y a peut-être quelque chose d'utile. Nous pourrions...**  
**- Non. C'est tout ce que tu voulais partager avant que je ne perde encore mon temps ?**  
Il était en colère mais ça, elle s'y attendait.  
Elle le regarda d'un air désolé.  
**- Tu as déjà essayé quelque chose **? lui demanda t-elle. **Tu as essayé de lancer des sorts aux visions ?**  
**- Non.**  
Ils surveillaient probablement sa magie aussi.  
**- Ils ne réagissent pas. Les sorts passent à travers eux. J'ai essayé...**  
Il attrapa ses notes mais Hermione fut plus rapide et le saisit aussi. Elle entendit un morceau se déchira mais ne lâcha pas prise.  
**- Très bien**, soupira t-il en fourra sa main dans sa poche.** Tu dois aimer les conclusions faites sans toutes les informations alors garde-le. Mais dépêche toi, Granger. Je ne compte pas passer le reste de ma vie à attendre.**  
Elle cacha soigneusement le papier dans son carnet de notes.  
**- Peut-être que si tu ne partais pas tout le temps ou si tu arrêtais de m'ignorer, tu aurais eu toutes les informations**.  
Il la dévisagea, la tête légèrement inclinée et son expression vide était au-delà du regard dur qu'il lui donnait d'habitude. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux comme si il essayait de canaliser toute sa colère dans ses yeux. Elle lui jeta un regard noir en retour.  
**- Non, il n'y a rien d'autre maintenant**, lui dit-elle quand il se détourna.** Oh, il faudrait vérifier ce livre.**  
Elle le lui tendit et attendit patiemment qu'il le prenne.  
**- C'est un livre Malefoy avec des pages. Si tu veux un remède, il faut le lire. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire tout le travail.**  
**- Je pensais que c'était ce que tu avais toujours fait pourtant.**  
Elle posa le livre sur une pile près de lui.  
**- Je fais des recherches pour mes amis. Et tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux.**  
**- Je suis bien conscient de ça et de la chance que j'ai d'avoir fait ce choix...**  
**- Un bon choix. Tu n'as pas du en faire souvent.**  
C'était incroyable à quel point la colère pouvait transformer son visage. Peut-être parce qu'il avait garder une expression stoïque pendant des semaines et qu'elle avait oublié de quoi une émotion avait l'air sur lui.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, révélant ses dents serrés.  
**- En effet. Je me demande souvent ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas fait certains choix dans le passé**, répliqua t-il. **Par exemple, si j'avais fait comprendre que c'était réellement vous au Manoir ou si j'avais laisser Crabbe vous tuer cette nuit dans...**  
**- S'il te plaît, siffla t-elle. Tu agis comme si tu m'avais sauvé la vie. Tu...**  
**- Contre qui penses-tu que le sortilège de la Mort était dirigée ? La bibliothèque ? Il n'aimait pas son allure avec tous ses livres et...**  
**- C'était seulement parce que tu avais l'ordre de rammener...**  
**- ...Potter vivant. Mais je ne suis pas surpris que tu surestimes la valeur de ta petite vie.**  
Les dents d'Hermione teintèrent lorsqu'elle referma la bouche, quelques souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit. Cette nuit là lui avait parut durer une éternité et pourtant les minutes passaient à une vitesse folle. Elle n'était pas sûre que son corps, son esprit et son cœur aient traversé autant de chose que pendant cette période. Et tout ce dont elle se souvenait de la Salle sur Demande étaient des flashs. Mais elle se souvenait parfaitement du visage de Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il se distinguait autant.  
**- C'est quoi ça ? Une tentative pour que je fasse tout le travail à ta place parce que je t'en dois une ? On t'a sauvé la vie deux fois cette nuit là...**  
**- Tu n'as pas...**  
**- ... rien du tout. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es incapable de te sauver toi-même ? C'est un livre, Malefoy. Il ne...**  
Il baissa la tête, ses yeux brillants dans la lumière tamisée.  
**- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.**  
**- Pas de lire apparemment. Tu vois ces livres ? Tu dois...**  
**- Tais-toi**, lui dit-il.  
- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai cette conversation avec toi. De toute façon, je trouverais avec ou sans ton aide. Tu as un choix à faire, Malefoy. Fais le bon pour une fois.  
Il la fixa pendant de longues secondes, à la recherche de quelque chose et elle le regardait aussi, un sourcil levé. Il soupira en déplaçant le sac sur son épaule.  
**- Je ne peux pas prendre ça. Il vient de la Réserve.**  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la couverture bleue, blanc et noire et un frisson de la magie la parcourut, lui rappelant le charme sous lequel était protégé les livres de la section restreinte. Elle s'éteint tellement habituée à cette petite vague de magie sur la peau qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention en le lui tendant. C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'il ne l'ai pas touché, même madame Pince avait hésité en lui donnant la permission de l'apporter hors de la bibliothèque.  
Hermione reporta son regard sur Malefoy se demandant comment il savait que ce livre venait de la Réserve.  
Elle attrapa trois autres livres et lui les tendit. Malefoy les jeta dans son sac sans en prendre soin ce qui la fit grimacer.  
**- Je serais là demain si tu trouves quoi que ce soit.**


	5. CHAPITRE 5

Hermione jeta machinalement sa cravata autour de son cou en frottant ses yeux encore endormis. Elle trébucha sur son sac et poussa un grognement sourd. Elle noua rapidement sa cravate rouge et or avant d'enfiler ses chaussures. Elle ouvrit la malle qui se trouvait au bord de son lit et y mit tous les livres dont elle n'aurait pas besoin aujourd'hui.  
Si elle ne restait pas coincée au milieu des élèves à peine réveillés dans l'escalier, elle pourrait se rendre dans la Grande Salle à temps pour attraper quelque chose à manger. Elle devait quitter le petit-déjeuner tôt tous les mardis pour avoir le temps de se rendre aux serres à temps, et encore plus tôt pour pouvoir parler avec le professeur Chourave d'une plante qu'elle avait trouvé pendant ses recherches.  
Hermione sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva derrière deux jeunes filles de sa maison qui bavardaient avec enthousiasme à propos d'un garçon. Leurs gloussements furent interrompu par une élève plus âgée criant à tout va d'utiliser le Récurvite après avoir utiliser la baignoire ce qui rappela à Hermione que ses cheveux étaient une vraie catastrophe bien qu'elle eu essayé de les plaquer sur sa tête en vain.  
Elle tapota la poignée de sa porte avec sa baguette pour la verrouiller. Des dizaines de filles courraient entre les différentes pièces, habillées ou encore en pyjama,, certaines terminant rapidement certains devoirs ou encore commérant en regardant Hermione passer. Elle se crispa et serra son sac contre elle. Les rumeurs ne l'attendraient pas aujourd'hui.  
Elle ralentit seulement lorsque son regard se posa sur une jeune fille à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle était plus jeune qu'elle, sa peau teintée de bleus à l'exception de tâches pourpres sur ses lèvres et ses paupières. Ses yeux étaient grands et profonds, brun foncé contrastant avec le blond foncé et filandreux de ses cheveux. Elle fixait Hermione qui déglutit, des frissons lui parcourant les bras et la colonne vertébrale. Elle leva son regard au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille.  
_C'est juste une vision,_ se dit-elle. Mais ça n'effaçait pas la sensation qu'Hermione ressentait à propos de la fille. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans ses yeux. Elle sentit le souffle de la violence en elle comme à chaque fois que quelque chose allait mal se passer.  
_Juste une vision, c'est juste une vis-, _se répéta t-elle. Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, ses chaussures raclèrent le sol. Froid. Une baisse de température, qu'elle n'avait pas sentit quelques secondes auparavant, qui lui picotait la peau. Elle s'attendait presque à voir le brouillard de son souffle lorsqu'elle respirait. Son regard se reporta sur la fill- la vision et elle vit la peau. C'est dans la largeur et le miroitement de ses yeux si intenses que Hermione s'attendait un cri tremblant à n'importe quel moment. Elle reconnu cette terreur, elle l'avait déjà ressentit auparavant.  
**- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?**  
Hermione sursauta lorsque le son lui parvint. Elle expira et relâcha son emprise sur le sac.  
**- Je pensais juste à quelque chose.**  
**- A propos de la modification des charmes ?** demanda Parvati. **Je sais que McGonagall nous a demandé de faire des recherches dessus mais c'est impossible ou alors on a manqué quelque chose en classe.**  
La vision joignit ses deux mains en face de son visage, elle semblait prier.  
**- Je pense que la feuille était un indice mais on a encore rien fait avec des plantes cette année**, ajouta Ginny, frôlant Hermione.** À moins qu'elle insinuait que nous devrions utiliser une feuille.**  
Parvati passa à côté d'elle et Ginny se retourna vers Hermione. La vision avait disparu.  
**- Tu as découvert ce que voulait dire McGonagall ?** lui demanda Ginny qui la regardait avec curiosité.  
**- Hein ? Oh, oui, oui...**, répondit-elle faiblement en essayant d'organiser ses pensées tandis qu'elle suivait rapidement ses amies.  
**- On peut se retrouver au petit-déjeuner alors. Et faire une séance d'étude dans la salle commune ce soir. Tu as terminé ton devoir ?**

Hermione dit au revoir à Ernie d'un bref signe de la tête avant de rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. Elle regardait, avec nostalgie, les étudiants rigoler entre eux. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de Ron et Harry. Poudlard n'était pas pareil sans eux. Et il lui était difficile de se souvenir quand elle avait passé plus de quelques semaines sans les voir tous les jours.  
Elle avait envisager plusieurs fois de tout leur révéler, ils la croiraient, elle en était sûre mais ce n'était pas le peine. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop occupés par leur travail d'Aurors qui incluaient des interrogatoires, des recherches et même quelques infiltrations, ça ne ferait que leur causer plus de problèmes. La réponse était quelque part dans ses livres, elle le savait. Elle avait affronté et triomphé contre des sorciers beaucoup plus intelligents et dangereux que la personne qui lui faisait vivre ce cauchemar.  
Hermione laissa tomber son sac près du banc et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentard avant de s'asseoir. Malefoy semblait en pleine discussion avec Goyle, cependant ils changèrent de sujet lorsque Theodore Nott s'approcha d'eux. Elle le remarqua à la façon dont Malefoy releva le menton et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Les trois jeunes hommes semblaient en désaccord avant que Malefoy dise quelque chose qui fit changer Nott d'avis. Après un long moment, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
_Intéressant._  
Hermione avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de Malefoy en cours de Runes Anciennes, le seul qu'il ai partagé ce jour-là, mais il l'avait une nouvelle fois ignoré. Elle l'avait ensuite croisé dans un couloir du troisième étage mais il avait semblé plutôt pressé de se rendre à son prochain cours.  
Elle avait besoin de lui parler de ce froid qu'elle avait ressenti et qui ne lui présageait rien de bon. Elle se souvint qu'il avait lui aussi ressentit des choses mais elle voulait savoir ce que c'était précisément. Après tout ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, le froid était plutôt rude en Ecosse.  
Si Malefoy avait physiquement ressentit quelque chose, cela pouvait les aider à réduire leurs options. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort si complexe. Ce devait être une superposition d'enchantements et pas seulement sur elle ou Malefoy mais peut-être sur tout le château. Et si Malefoy avait vécu quelque chose comme elle, elle serait prête à parier que la source de ses problèmes venait d'une potion.  
Hermione poussa un soupir frustré, faisait de son mieux pour paraître désinvolte alors qu'elle se pencha sur le côté pour voir derrière le chapeau géant de Luna. Malefoy se servait du jus de citrouille mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il lui restait dans son assiette et elle ne savait pas quand il avait prévu de quitter le dîner. Et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas aller le voir et lui demander de lui parler en privé, elle ne savait pas ce qui arriverait si elle le faisait mais elle était sûre de ne pas vouloir tenter l'expérience.  
Elle avait pensé lui envoyer un hibou mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard et son courrier était probablement surveillé lui aussi. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui parler des couloirs ou les tours même si elle arrivait à le suivre. Hermione plissa les yeux mais il ne sembla pas ressentir la puissance de son regard à l'autre bout de la salle.  
Elle sentit une vague de désespoir monter en elle alors qu'elle tentait de se convaincre qu'il allait quitter sa table dans une poignée de minutes. Elle allait devenir folle si elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler tout de suite. Elle était déjà assisse à sa table depuis une quinzaine de minutes et avait à peine avaler trois bouchées. Elle devait faire quelque chose.  
Hermione regarda les élèves autour d'elle, tous occuper à discuter entre eux ou à se servir encore plus de poulet. Luna était la seule qui pourrait le voir mais elle semblait trop occupé à regarder le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Saisissant son sac, Hermione se leva et attrapa son assiette du bout des doigts. Elle enjamba le banc et tira d'un coup sec sur l'assiette.  
Elle grimaça lorsque le silence tomba dans la Grande Salle, les oreilles rouges et les chaussures couvertes de purée de pomme de terre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Malefoy. Elle le regarda le plus sérieusement possible, penchant sa tête en avant et levant les sourcils.  
**- Reparo**, dit Dean alors qu'Hermione nettoyait ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione allait et venait entre les deux tables nichés au fond de la bibliothèque. Là, où elle s'installait toujours. Elle l'avait rarement partagé avec quelqu'un depuis sa quatrième année. Un filet d'eau glissait sur le mur avant de disparaître dans le sol.  
Malefoy était de l'autre côté de l'étagère, il s'était évaporé lorsqu'une Serdaigle de sixième année les avait remarqué ensemble. Maintenant, elle attendait qu'il réapparaisse.  
Si ces réunions devenaient récurrentes, ils devaient trouver une excuse valable pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver sans que personne ne se pose trop de questions. Les gens curieux étaient la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment.  
Hermione courait presque pour le rejoindre et Malefoy haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle se redressa légèrement pour mieux définir leur espace personnel avant de s'éclaircir la voix.  
**- Je suis contente que tu ais eu mon message.**  
**- Oui**, dit-il d'une voix traînante.** Et bien si toute la salle n'avait pas été aussi distrait par ta maladresse je suis sûr que la moitié d'entre eux auraient compris aussi.**  
**- Quand tu m'as dis que tu avais toi aussi ressenti des choses avec les visions**, commença t-elle en décidant de l'ignorer. **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?**  
Il resta silencieux.  
**- Ce n'est pas une question piège**, soupira Hermione. **Tu as ressenti quelque chose ou alors réellement senti quelque chose ?**  
**- Tu veux dire physiquement ? Non.**  
Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait voulu que ce soit le cas jusqu'à maintenant.  
**- Je vois. J'ai senti quelque chose ce matin.**  
**- J'avais compris. Tu l'as touché ?**  
**- Quoi ? Non. Ce n'était pas... Et bien, je n'étais pas assez proche mais je suis sûre que ce n'était pas réellement une masse. J'ai ressenti du froid. Il était bleu et, je me sentais bien. Comme si je l'avais touché**, expliqua t-elle.  
C'était peut-être trop personnel pour être révélé, elle se sentait maladroite et ce sentiment était renforcé par l'expression sur le visage de son interlocuteur.  
Il y eu un silence lourd pendant de longues minutes, elle se força à fixer le mur devant elle.  
**- Du froid ?** finit-il par dire d'un ton moqueur.** On est en Novembre. Le...**  
**- Je le sais ça**, s'exclama t-elle, agacée, en posant son sac sur une des tables. **C'était peut-être un courant d'air ou une coïncidence mais ça semblait être autour de la vision seulement. Je voulais juste vérifier parce que si ce n'est pas une coïncidence si ça reproduit, il y a des chances pour que ce soit une potion.**  
Les yeux de Malefoy se posèrent sur le sol et elle ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer sa théorie mais il la devança.  
**- Il n'y a pas de Charme de Refroidissement localisé à moins qu'il soit lancé sur un objet mais il aurait fallu qu'on le touche. Il y a des sorts qui produisent des visions, ou des cauchemars hallucinés mais...**  
**- Nous voyons les même choses parfois, exactement. Mais cela nécessiterait plusieurs charmes, un pour créer la vision, un pour que nous soyons les seuls à les voir et un pour nous empêcher de les détruire. Ainsi qu'un charme de Mobilité, puisqu'elles bougent. Et si ce n'était pas une coïncidence, un sort qui produirait...**  
**- Les visions peuvent se déplacer grâce au même sort qui nous permettent de les voir.**  
**- C'est une possibilité**, acquiesça Hermione. **Mais comment expliques-tu que les visions soient différentes quand nous sommes seuls et que ce soient les même visions quand nous sommes ensemble ? Comme l'eau qui coule en ce moment, **demanda t-elle alors qu'ils se tournaient tous les deux vers la petite cascade d'eau.** Il faudrait que ce soit un sortilège jeté sur un objet dans les environs et donc le Sort de Mobilité est nécessaire.**  
**- Il a des malédictions qui créent des visions de l'inconscient.**  
**- Mais pourquoi je verrais les tiennes et toi les miennes ? Sans oublier que pour certaines des visions que j'ai eu, ce sont des personnes que je n'ai jamais vu ou imaginé.**  
Elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir cette discussion avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait plus se taire. Elle était fatiguée de toutes ses listes et ses diagrammes. Peut-être que Malefoy trouverait quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas pensé.  
**- Ce qui est dans notre subconscient ce ne sont pas des choses qui ce sont forcément produites ou auxquels on a pensé. Comme la façon dont les gens rêvent de personnes qu'ils n'ont jamais connus. L'image pourrait être plus forte dans l'esprit d'une personne que dans celle d'une autre. Et c'est l'image que nous voyons tous les deux.**  
**- Mais une potion aurait pu être créée dans le même chaudron pour nous lier ce qui expliquerait pourquoi nous avons les même visions ou un sort aurait du être lancé sur chacun de nous au même moment. A moins qu'il est été jeté sur un objet que nous portons...**  
Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, ses poignets et son cou. Il ne portait aucun bijou. Il la regarda stoïquement.  
**- Si nous ne sommes pas lier d'une certaine manière, il nous serait impossible de voir les même choses. Sauf si les charmes sont placés sur des objets**, continua t-elle.  
Malefoy secoua la tête.  
**- Quoi ?** demanda Hermione.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
**- Ça n'a pas de sens, Granger. Personne ne prendrait tant de risques pour jeter des charmes sur les objets, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, il a beaucoup d'autres meilleures options. Ce choix serait stupide pourtant le sort en lui-même est assez rare pour montrer une certaine intelligence.**  
**- Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a été choisi. Il est rare, malgré les inconvénients et les efforts supplémentaires.**  
Il la regarda de la même manière dont il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque Neville faisait exploser un nouveau chaudron.  
**- Il a des centaines de sorts qui permettent d'avoir le même résultat en utilisant qu'une seule incantation**, expliqua t-il.  
**- Tu as dit que c'était à la fois intelligent et stupide alors peut-être qu'il y a deux personnes...**  
**- Non, le choix le plus intelligent aurait été de choisir un sort seulemen**t, répondit Malefoy.  
La rapidité de sa réponse lui fit deviner qu'il avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité.  
**- Mais nous ne pouvons l'exclure de nos possibilités**, lui dit-elle. **J'ai appris à ne jamais sous-estimer la stupidité d'un adversaire. Si l'effet physique se reproduit, nous pourrons exclure un sort ou un charme. Mais jusque là...**  
**- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'a ressentit ?**  
**- Hein ?**  
Pas la plus intelligente des réponses.  
-** Le courant d'air froid.**  
**- Oh. Je ne sais pas. Personne n'a rien dit.**  
**- Toi qui ne veut jamais te taire pourtant. Si ça se reproduit, essaie de demander**, lui proposa t-il, un air de mécontentement sur le visage.  
Elle lui lança un regard furieux qui ne sembla pas lui faire un grand effet. Elle ne lui parla pas du regard de Ginny, plutôt suspicieux – il ne s'en soucierait pas et n'avait pas de temps à perdre.  
**- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?**  
**- Non**, répondit Malefoy en ouvrant son sac à la recherche des livres qu'il avait emprunté.  
**- On devrait se retrouver ici, demain après le dîner. Au cas où quelque chose se passe.**  
Il hésita mais la vision de mini-cascade qui se trouvait près d'eux sembla lui faire changer d'avis.  
**- D'accord.**  
**- Merveilleux**, dit-elle avec lassitude en retournant s'asseoir à sa table.


End file.
